


Beauty and the Behemoth

by Atma



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Scissoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atma/pseuds/Atma
Summary: Redwood didn't know that this is what they meant by she'd save the world and get the girl.Especially because the girl in question is definitely out to get her too. Hard.I don't think this is what Dance Partner was meant to do.
Relationships: Lyna/Warrior of Light (Final fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 4





	Beauty and the Behemoth

**Author's Note:**

> Minor spoilers/set around the end of patch 5.1
> 
> Bahl Redwood is my WoL. Female Hellsguard. Known lady himbo. Turbo gay. Viera make her happy. Here's a Lodestone and a character sheet for reference.
> 
> https://na.finalfantasyxiv.com/lodestone/character/28844118/  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1vr96n0ayQWlWVCpQvoYcK0XN2Q45HIMGC-JxzzRTaTA/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> If you're on Brynhildr come say hi.

To pass the time on its endless slow days, The Exarch spoke highly of his "mysterious homeland" to the Crystarium. Of excavations and Ironworks, of Old Allag and Xande, and of the world's champion. He dared not mention it was off on another planet, existence, whatever The Source was, keeping it vague, making some of the citizens wonder if they could ever journey to it, maybe even meet this heroine. The way he described her, purposefully leaving her name out and just likening her to their very own Ardbert and the Warriors of Light, made her sound pretty awesome and inspiring. She was described as gallant, stubborn, the usual classic cocktail of tall dark and handsome, strong, selfless, loud, all the characteristics that heroines generally are made of. Also, a damn fine chef. Cid had once told him way back in the day how during the excavations she brought lunch to the team, not wanting anything in return. All else he would say is that she was their equivalent to a Roegadyn, the Gladjent, dressed bright and thoroughly decorated, and let them fill in other blanks. The Scions that had made it there long before our heroine ever would, eagerly playing along with the stories, embellishing personal tales and making sure to keep the identity a secret. The mystery made it more fun. Who wouldn't want to meet this lady?

One of the bigger fans of these stories was his granddaughter, Lyna, Captain of the Crystarium's guard. When young, her and the other kids would re-enact these stories, and try to pry out more details, not a one successful, and would have her grandfather repeat her favorite stories at night. Part of the reason she joined the guard and rose through the ranks so fast was the inspiration that was kindled hearing these stories, seeing the sin eaters as the perfect targets for proving her worth. She thought it a deeply guarded secret that, as a teen, her crush on this wandering warrior in far-off lands was long running and deep seated. It was easier to figure out than she thought, blushing at retellings of certain stories, her imagination rampant with what she could possibly look like, hormones taking those images at night and helping her in that right-handed fashion get to sleep, and turning down plenty of other women on the simple fact they weren't a legendary heroine. Nobody called her on it, her grandfather simply finding it adorable, and letting her have this bit of solace in the sea of endless sun that beat down on her and the others nonstop, soaked in an unholy gold and glare.

When Redwood made herself known first at the Crystarium, Lyna had no idea what to think of this stranger, The Exarch simply stating she was from the same homeland as him, and that she was harmless. Well, harmless unless you were evil. No mention of any potential legendary status. She was brave but also dumb as a sack of dusty mythril. Her style was tacky, shameless, garish, and her choice of combat was always inelegant and instead, violent and prone to spraying the claret blood of her enemies in patterns profane. Her smile was wide and full of optimism and hope, which contrasted poorly with her choice of hairstyles. A mullet. Really? Is that how they got on in the mysterious homeland? Weird.

It would be a while before she connected the dots and realized this tall, dumb tree before her was the woman of legend she longed after. The revelation would astound her, causing her to take guard point leave a couple days as she sorted her heart out. What she meant is, despite the fact that she was relentlessly bullheaded and prone to getting bit for not thinking before she acted (or really, much ever), she was ladyhandsome and strong. So when they first met she just thought "Damn she's lucky she's so hot." And she was also kind. That part was true. Her treatment of the Scions that had come before her was filled with a closeness and trust and familial love that was hard to find on such a desolate world.

But no, there's no way that was her heroine, her first crush, any of that. It couldn't be. She was just some sellsword her grandfather knew. Nothing more.

Damn, she was still hot. Maybe this would be a problem.

\---

Back at the central crystal tower, Redwood was caught up on the situation by The Exarch and left to commiserate with her friends.

"She's hot. This may be a problem." muttered Redwood, very early on into her reuniting with her adopted niece and nephew, Alisaie and Alphinaud.

"Oh, an hour to confess your eternal love? Usually it's much quicker than that. Are you feeling okay?" Alisaie teased.

Redwood responded with a melodramatic huff. "I just...haven't seen anyone like her before. Look at those ears..."

"Viera exist plenty The Source, and here there's a whole village of them, though they call them viis here an----" Alphinaud began, finding Alisaie's hands covering his mouth and jerking him aside instantly.

"Don't encourage her!"

"I am? I was just--"

"Wait, run that by me again about the village?" Redwood asked, poking her nose against Alphinaud's book and trying to make any sense of it.

"Nothing, Aunt Redwood! I was mistaken." Alphinaud sighed. Alisaie just glared at him, a small smirk escaping the corner of her mouth.

"I'd be careful though. That's The Exarch's beloved granddaughter. One wrong move or one lusty eye too much and he may just end you!" Alisaie teased further.

\---

There was no denying it after the incident at Holminster. A Lightwarden slain, a fight both difficult and long, Redwood unfaltering with her sword, truly shining that day alongside Lyna and her friends. But what more was her gladly absorbing the light and giving her and Lakeland back the night sky, awash in blacks and blues and soft stars for fathoms around. The Exarch said "Aren't you glad I found the Warrior of Darkness?" as her feat was completed, giving her yet another title she didn't know yet how much she both wanted and would bring honor to.

"You're....more than competent." Lyna couldn't quite find the words to compliment her. The Warrior of Darkness was a recent prophecy, one to counter the failed endings of the Warriors of Light on The First, one who would bring back nothing but the comforting sunless sea. And it was. It was comforting and beautiful and infinite. As were Redwood's eyes and....

Wait. Wait wait wait. She was just tired from the battle and from learning that the heroine of prophecy may have finally arrived.

"You fight as strong as you are both stoic and adorable." Redwood said with ease, her words never once in her life tinged with shame or irony or dishonesty. She barely recognized it wasn't the time to compliment a lady like that or flirt, but it felt right. It always felt right to make a lady happy. "Is that a smile I see?"

Lyna turned her head away and tried to hide her face flushing red. The new night sky did a good job of helping her keep it from prying eyes. "I'll see you back at the Crystarium, Warrior of Darkness."

"It's Redwood! You can call me Redwood! Get it because I'm tall?"

By then, Lyna had sped away, leaving her with her niece and nephew once more.

"What have we gotten ourselves into this time?" Redwood asked, scratching the back of her head.

"I mean looks like you got yourself a torrid love affair developing." chuckled Alisaie. Redwood actively chose to ignore that one.

"We should probably follow the Captain's lead. The Crystarium would be safer to fill you in on the prophecy you are now fulfilling. You do that a lot, don't you?" asked Alphinaud.

The three walked back together, enjoying the cool air of the newfound night.

Lyna helped give her report alongside them once they were back, excusing herself to her tent after, claiming exhaustion and upset from witnessing such slaughter. As she lay on her bed, she couldn't help but feel like she was betraying herself. Such girly feelings should be saved for her teen crush on the mysterious heroine. She was an adult now with all the responsibilities of one and then some.

She was hot, though. And strong. And brave. Still dumb as that sack of mythril, but she was starting to see why everyone else she knew liked her so much.

And most importantly of all, she was tangible, unlike her fairy-tale fantasies. 

Bah. Maybe she was just tired. It was all so confusing and draining. The last thing she needed as the Captain now that Lightwardens were becoming more active was a distraction.

It took a bit but she convinced herself tomorrow would be different and that rest would clear her head and heart both.

Joke was on her, as her guard unit, what was left of it and recovering, was already gossiping about the Warrior of Darkness, how cool she was, and "Did you see the Captain smiling for a change? Only when she looked at our new heroine, too. About time she found herself a girlfriend!"

It was going to be a long war.

\---

There she was, walking over to the dock from whence they would journey to face Emet, her grandfather among them. As Redwood and the Scions marched towards their fate, the people of the Crystarium lined the docks and said their goodbyes, just in case. Lyna barely said a word, time stopping for a brief second as Redwood walked by, her hand tipping her plumed hat over her face, trying very hard to hide the fact she was making brief eye contact with the Captain, blushing as she did, whispering only "We're coming back alive." before scuttling off to the ends of the ocean.

"I know you will." was all she could come up with in response, biting her lip and waiting for everyone to leave so she could hide her shame. Shame for feeling concerned, worried, her knuckles turning white in her gloves as she balled her fists up, ears twitching up and stiffening as she sniffled, hiding her snot stained face from anyone else. She's the Captain, if things go to hell out there, she's in charge of defense, and what good would it do at that point if she didn't have the heroine around to help her? The big, dumb, hot, dense, stupid heroine that was trying her best to act cool until the last second. This wasn't fair. That was her heroine, that gallant behemoth of a woman, and she couldn't even say I love you, even when it could have been the last time they spoke.

Curse her disciplined, soldierly ways. Fuck this. Fuck everything. It's not like she didn't believe they'd do it, but just, what if? The What If wouldn't stop playing in her head on repeat, getting more and more warped on each replay.

Her fist pierced the nearest crate, sending splinters flying, screaming and bemoaning her newfound and overly weighty anxiety. 

Gods damn it all, she was in horrible amounts of love, and she thought she ruined the one chance she'd get to live her lifelong dream of seeing her heroine girlfriend off all nice and proper.

She better come back. She had to tell her.

And if her instincts were anything to listen to, bedding her wasn't sounding like a bad idea either. Those teen fantasies and hormones came rushing back, but she thought best to save it. You know, just in case they'd be back soon.

Soon, yes, please.

\---

When the dark came back to the whole of The First, and the ship docked back, the whole town was already there again, cheering, hollering, fists raised high and pumping hard for the Warrior of Darkness and her crew. Grandpa was back too, as well as he could be, and the night sky and the moon twinkled and shone on them as if they were the only things in the entire existence of The Source and her Thirteen that mattered. As everyone reassured the fine civilians that the Exarch was fine and that the night had returned for good, they split off, being taken aside by various people to ask about the adventure, the fight, the drama behind it all. There were people scrambling to put together a party. It was all good. They were sure this would happen, but it was the biggest relief to have them back.

Especially for the Captain.

Lyna put on her brave, stoic, cool face again and thanked Redwood for keeping Gramps safe, her eyes and ears keeping track of where people were and what paths were free of people looking, slowly walking the big brave heroine away from the central part of the party. Anytime they passed by one of the Scions, one look immediately told them where that was going, and gave Lyna various signs of encouragement, Thancred making sure he was in front of the walkway they just went down, thinking "It's about time." and nonchalantly keeping people off that path, letting the two lovebirds have some peace.

Soon, the two ladies were alone, walking to the garden near the gate and looking out towards the night. That and a single lamp post was all they could see by, and the lamp was dim and low, just enough to illuminate the other with. They sat slumped against the wall, Redwood holding her knees, Lyna with her legs to the side, not making eye contact yet. You want that first time to be special, and if the Captain was going to go through with making her dreams come true, she was going to make it just that perfect.

"I can't believe I pulled that one off!" Redwood laughed, trying her best to not acknowledge how alone they were together, how romantic the night sky was, how beautiful she knew Lyna to be.

"Yeah, about that..." Lyna cut her off, stalling out on her own words and slipping a hand onto Redwood's. If this were a Duty, this is where she'd tap on Dance Partner. And maybe she was, in a very special way tonight. The big brave heroine of Lyna's dreams turned a deep shade of red.

"W-what...Can I help you?"

After another long, silent moment, Lyna pushed Redwood over into the grass and straddled Redwood's hips between her knees, leaning down, her hands on Redwood's shoulders, foreheads nearly touching. She carefully pulled that stupidly large sword off her back and rolled it aside; neither of them would want that interrupting what was about to happen. Gods, that dumb behemoth was so hot, and she just toppled over for her like it was nothing, like a dog would, so strong but so willing. That immediate giving in to her and letting her do this was turning a gear in Lyna's brain, and her body just couldn't commit to anything else tonight if it tried. Redwood's surprised, blushing face, eyes wide, her chest heaving up from quick breaths, she absolutely knew where this was going and she could scarcely believe it. Their eyes met and stayed locked on, making Redwood just the tiniest bit squirmy, her whole body excited and tingling up and down, buckling a smidge, a lovesick smile spreading across her lips. But, could she do it? It was now or never, Captain.

The sound of the party faded into nothing, the two women being the only thing in the others' world at that moment, the Captain welling up the same courage she had time and time again as she leaned down and pushed her lips onto Redwood's, one of her hands caressing the back of her head and taking a fistful of that messy, perfect mullet her heroine bravely chose to style every day, keeping her there. Redwood's whole body surged, a pleasant shock resonating from her core, warm, riding down every single ilm of her flesh and nerves, her hands gripping the grass and her hips thrusting up like an animal in response, feeling those knees squeezing her and keeping her in that spot, serving her Captain's dirty, filthy needs as she was born to do. 

"You're supposed to hold me and kiss me back, you idiot heroine." Lyna broke the kiss just a second to scoff, her face flushed crimson, ears flicking hard and telling Redwood through those flicks alone how worked up and horny this woman was for her. She read a book about the Viis mating rituals once, and knew just by how those ears danced how much Redwood was in for it now, gasping as the kiss broke and nodding. Lyna sat up only long enough to remove her gloves, boots, and the top shell of her armor, revealing her sweat-soaked under armor shirt, of which Redwood could very clearly, deliberately see the outline of her tits in, the shirt clung to her skin hard. She began to unbuckle her faulds and toss them aside, leaving the heroine with naught but a half naked bunny on top of her, her eyes unable to look away from those curves. Shit, everything about her was perfect. Did she really deserve a prize such as this?

"Y-Yes ma'am...My Captain..." Redwood huffed, a bit of the saliva from Lyna's kiss mixed with her own pooling off the corner of her mouth. Her arms found their way around Lyna's waist. She immediately snorted and scoffed again.

"What, you never touched a woman before? I sincerely doubt that, not with how horribly flirtatious and free I've seen you be around any lady who would even look your way. If even just letting them touch you, given your reactions, I also doubt you'd ever been in charge of any of these encounters. How cute, the mighty Warrior of Darkness can only stand brave and tall to evil, but one kiss like this from a woman and you're ready to surrender wholly. I see it in your eyes, Redwood, you squirm and blush like someone dying to serve her woman."

"H-How would you know?"

"You saying that just now is admission enough. Now come on, be the heroine you just proved you are and grab me, or I will walk away and find some other woman to do this to."

A small but audible whimpering came up from Redwood's throat, her whole self warming up even more from that. Wow, so cool, so strong, so sexy. It was driving her wild to be commanded like this, to be pushed over and be made her lover and living fuck toy. She quickly removed her gloves, hands moved down to the crevice between her hips and ass. Her thumbs found the hem of her underwear and she hooked through them, pulling up enough that Redwood could feel that soft flesh. So warm, so firm, so round and tightly muscled, fitting perfectly in her palms. Her brain could scarcely keep up, the first tell-tale signs of arousal beginning to form in her own pants, that slit buried under layers of pants and belts beginning to swell and warm, making the heroine let out a hungry growl, driving her to return that kiss a hundredfold, her tongue gently making its way into Lyna's mouth and past her lips, snorting hot and feeling her fingers dig into Lyna's hips, squeezing and trying to writhe free of those knees pinning her in.

"That's a good girl." Lyna grinned, undoing Redwood's already open tunic and grabbing her by her mullet and the knot in her bandanna, making sure she stayed there as she pulled the lapels to their side and exposed her heroine's tits to her, finding her as endowed as she was, dark nipples hard in the cool night air, Lyna's free hand moving in and giving them a hard squeeze, her ears flicking and her own body warming up, putting Redwood's hand fully down her underwear and huffing at her, foreheads touching, ears pulled back as she bit Redwood's neck and groped her. "That's a very, very good girl."

"I live to serve, my Captain. I am yours. Take me." Redwood delighted in this, letting herself be used like this, being told she's a good girl, all of it gave her life, all of it fueled her desires more, nothing in life made her happier than doing whatever it took to make a woman happy and satisfied, and usually them having Redwood bottom out like she was wont to do naturally was enough. But to do it for the woman you've been pining for, whom it sounds like had been pining for you too this whole time? It was a whole new level of excitement. She meant it when she said she was hers now, to take her and use her up, to refuel her beloved by rubbing and biting on her like that, this was the only peace she needed. Her feet kicked off her boots, one of her hands going for her belt, only to be stopped by Lyna, making her go back to work on her ass and slit as she removed that shirt at last, giving Redwood a full view of what she valued and treasured most of anything in creation; big, beautiful, bouncy bunygirl tits. Redwood growled again and kicked harder, her juices flowing as she squirmed and wiggled hard, Lyna's superior strength and her grip on Redwood's hormones complete and leashed tight, not letting the heroine get off this easily, as it were.

"Are you going to please me or what? You damn beast..." Lyna growled back, urging Redwood's hand and encouraging it by pressing her hips against it, making sure that palm rubbed up against her slit each time. She got an idea as she looked at Redwood drooling and huffing hard, biting her a few more times, lingering her lips and tongue on each of her nipples before getting up and looking down at her big dumb heroine. Her hands once again gripped that hair and pulled her up, leaning herself against the wall and grinning, her fingers finally reaching down and sliding her panties off, giving Redwood a very full view of her whole bare body, tan and gorgeous and sweaty and sticky, leaning down to face her and caressing the side of her face, whispering. "On your knees, beast, kneel before me. If you don't eat me out right now and feast on me with that hungry mouth of yours, I'll make sure you don't get off at all tonight, and wouldn't that be a shame to not celebrate that too, a gift like that for saving the world taken from you merely for not being starving enough, heroine? Do you want to earn the right to finally remove your pants?"

Looking up at her from the ground like this, with her body halfway to orgasm anyway just from gazing upon the bunny she'd been chasing so long, gave Redwood all the encouragement she needed. She wouldn't forget this sight, this moment, how being bossed around like this by the girl she wanted felt, how glad she was to serve unlike any woman before this, wondering how she of all people could fall this hard for someone when most of her encounters had been fleeting interactions. One night stands at best. It'd have to wait to be answered. The heroine bowed her head like a good knight in service should do, and put her hands back on those hips and thighs, taking a moment to just press her face and lips hungrily against Lyna's eager slit. The carpet matches the drapes. How cute. Her hands stroked and spread her thighs open, doing as a good girl does. A quick, nervous flick of the tongue across that slit, up towards where her clit rest, was all Redwood needed to want more, to give, the sweet taste of her driving her wild, her mind barely keeping up with the fact that this was the kind of scenario she fantasized about every night she was too cowardly to ask Lyna out, settling instead for her right hand or asking that cute Viis guardswoman of the Twinning for a quick romp back at her room. Not that Bethana wasn't satisfying or hot as hell or good with her fingers, but she also wasn't the one that gave Redwood tachycardia anytime she was even in the same room together. If this worked out, maybe she could be invited for a threesome. What if Lyna and her tag-teamed the poor guard. Or what if Redwood got spitroasted by them and their toys. Her wandering mind just made her squirm even more, making her lap Lyna up faster, her tongue parting those slit lips and pushing slow and hard inside, her lips pressed against her clit and sucking, drinking from her as if it was the water of life itself. So sticky, so sweet, so musky, all wrapped up in drops on her tongue, her lips, her nose, in her throat and in every breath she took, pushing her to go faster and further each time, darting her tongue in and out and twisting it with fury.

With every sweet lick and hard push, Lyna grew increasingly tense, borderline feral, her ears pointed up and vibrating hard as she gasped and moaned, her hand pushing Redwood's head in, secure on that bandanna knot, guiding her and circling her around her slit, trying to ride this out as long as she could. She couldn't afford to cum now, but her body was aching for it, that gnawing, all consuming, delightful tension coiling up in every ilm of her body, hot, tight, wet, all of it far more enjoyable than anything else she'd ever done by herself or what little she did fooling around with the other guardswomen. Her other hand gripped onto a nearby piece of the pillar, using it to safely thrust her hips forward and give Redwood a hard, long face ride. But like all good rides it had to end sometime, and there was only so much self-imposed edging and denial Lyna could do before that tension in her would unravel, ready or not. A bolt shot through her, her voice cracking and eyes going wide and her hips buckling and pushing forward hard and fast, each wave harder and deeper than the last, pulsating strongly around Redwood's tongue, unable to keep herself quiet as she moaned and screamed happily, Redwood's name coming through between her loud, groaning breaths. Not like anyone would hear them, too drunk and partied out to even make a dent in the noise level. 

A blissful eternity wrapped in a moment, and it was done. Redwood did her holy duty, and looked up at her Captain, smiling, juices dripping down her face, catching her breath and kneeling still. Her own body was on the verge of losing it, though, and if she wasn't going to get relief soon, she'd cry, the last thing she wanted was a case of reverse blue balls to ruin this wonderful experience. "Can I please..."

"Get on all fours, beast."

The response from Redwood was almost immediate, her getting down on hand and knee. A sharp slap against her ass directed her to raise it up in the air, wiggling her hips to lessen how much she was rubbing up against the hem of her pants, sensitive beyond belief at this point. The poor heroine's mind was swirling at this point, drowning in an insurmountable amount of lust, whimpering happily as she got back to work doing as she was told. Gods, her voice was just the hottest thing she ever heard when barking out these commands for her. Soon, Redwood finally found all her hard work rewarded, Lyna sitting behind her and reaching around to undo her belt, pulling her pants down and yanking them off, her hands then moving up to grab each one of her tits and squeezing them, biting that neck again and listening to Redwood scream and howl into the sky, her head and neck craned up like a dog. Teasing, teasing, Lyna wasn't ready to quite relent and give Redwood what she so sorely needed, pulling her nipples and rubbing her everywhere but where her warm, wet slit was. 

"So meaty and fun to bite into. I wonder if you taste as good there as you do when I bite..." Lyna began to fervently rub Redwood's slit at long last, sending the heroine growling and humping against that hand, with some fingers easily fitting inside, Lyna using her hips to push her own hand in and out from behind, slapping the side of Redwood's ass now and again, making it red and stinging with delight, humping like a rabbit should. The desire in Redwood took over completely, and her words became nonsensical, communicating in snarls, moans, whimpers, the only word she could form being 'Lyna' itself. After a bit of warming her up, Lyna crawled under her, arms wrapped around her waist, and began to eat Redwood out as strong and fast as she could. The dumb beast she admired tasted like nothing else she'd ever had, surprisingly subtle, a bit salty, a bit sour, but comforting, and Lyna wanted every drop she could get out of this behemoth. She rubbed the sides of Redwood's ass as she sucked on her clit, showing her less mercy than Redwood did her, humming on it and painting and tracing patterns on it with the tip of her tongue. 

"Please! I'm gona...!" Redwood pleaded, an urking noise interrupting her begging as she felt her hips lock and began to thrust against Lyna's face in a long awaited, deep, strong orgasm, a flood of warmth and tension releasing from her one by one, giving in to her desires a lot sooner than Lyna did. A loud, guttural yell escaped her as this went on, moaning loud with each breath, arching up as she thrusted, losing herself completely for a moment. For that brief second, nothing else existed but her and the woman she loved, tongue deep inside of her slit, bonding them together forever in reciprocated oral. But Lyna wasn't done with her yet, because tasting her like that got her going again, another reserve of hormones spiking through her as her ears twitched, rolling the heroine over and laying on top of her.

No more words. The two interlocked hips and slits, their lips tight against the other, tongues slipped in each other's mouths, none of this with a single ilm of grace about it. Just raw, dumb, passionate fucking. Long past lovemaking, long past a picture perfect romantic fantasy or first, just two women horny and in as much lust for the other as they were in love, pounding away at each other and sliding their hips around and in circles, rolling around so each took turns topping, kissing deep and biting at each others' necks, Lyna leaving a rather impressive mark on Redwood, visible to all the world as if to tell the world that this one was hers first and other women were just going to have to get in line. What time wasn't spent deep in each others' mouths was spent moaning as the other bit and nibbled and sucked away, their hands going low to pinch and squeeze each others' tits and ass, enjoying how good they were to feel a handful or ten of. They didn't keep track of time and forgot to note whenever they came yet again, just allowing themselves to flow from orgasm to orgasm, as if making up for every second they were unable to ask the other out or actually admit anything. Clawing marks covered the others' backside, sweat rolling off both, chests heaving from breathing so hard and so fast. What happiness. What bliss. Until it wasn't, and their energy was no more, and they arched up one last time, Lyna just laying on top of Redwood as the two caught their breath. Redwood lovingly pet Lyna's ears a good while, something else she'd been dreaming of doing for quite some time, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead. What a mess, between the two of them. A happy, satisfied, mess. This couldn't get better.

Redwood was the happiest she'd been, not only in a very long time, but probably ever. The woman she loved did all this with her just after she became the big damn hero. And Lyn  
a finally got to have this big dumb beast of a woman please her in ways that she'd only ever imagined. Dreams come true, or in this case, cum true, and cum multiple times.

\---

"Hey Redwood..." Lyna began. "About earlier, before this happened. And by this I mean since we met, honestly. I should have done this sooner, especially before you and Gramps almost got killed. But. You should know I didn't just do this to reward you or anything."

The heroine's face turned red again, her heart racing. This could only be going one way.

"This is so stupidly hard to say, damn it all. But..." Lyna sighed, burying her head into Redwood's chest a little to hide her face. This is what embarrassed her? "I love you."

Nevermind. Now was the happiest Redwood had been in a hot minute. "You're not just saying that?"

"I wouldn't do that to someone, no."

Being the idiot she is, Redwood immediately got up and jumped, fist in the air, grinning wide. "I WIN! I DID IT!"

"That's...definitely a reaction."

"No no, it's okay! I accept it! I do, I really do! I couldn't be happier, because I've been stupid too. Because I love you, too. Kinda fell for you a bit when you first saw me walk up to the gate and killed the eater behind me, but something about you made me continually fall more and more. I went off on all this to secure your future, most of all. And I did. And the gods saw it to align the stars that you would like me, too. So, yes, I think I win. Well, we do. I bet you feel the same way I do now, huh?"

Lyna blushed profusely, sighing happily and giggling a bit. "Well. Maybe not in that I need to tell the whole neighborhood. I'll leave that up to you. But yeah. This is the happiest I've been in a while."

Redwood held her favorite bunny close and squeezed hard. "Let me carry you to bed. Outside, naked, where people are around and might get ideas probably isn't the best spot for this."

"I can walk--"

Redwood quickly covered Lyna and herself up, hoisting her in her arms and running for her room at The Pendants. On the way there, they noticed the party was still going, and passed by a couple of the Scions, still dutifully around the routes that kept the most protection from anyone escaping the party and finding out what was going on between those two.

"I do not think anyone much noticed thy absence." Urianger said. "But next time, perhaps, keepeth it toned lower a slight touch. 'Twas...jarring to say the least of what came out. You are lucky that Ryne or the twins did not hear your cries."

"Yeah yeah. But thanks, I'll make sure you all get extra special lunches for a while for doing this for me." Redwood nodded.

"Duly noted. Enjoy thy rest."

"Is he always like that?" asked Lyna.

"Yeah. For better or for worse." Redwood laughed, slipping quickly into her room and laying Lyna down on the bed, curling up next to her and smiling. "You're safe here."

"Good." Lyna nuzzled into Redwood's chest again, barely robed, allowing the heroine access to those ears to pet again. "I love you. I mean it. And next time, don't go running off to save the day without a goodbye kiss."

"Love you too. And really. In front of everyone?"

"Especially, they should know how much the Warrior of Darkness takes care of her women."

"What about Gramps?"

"Oh. Uh. We'll have to tell him gently, huh? Who knows what will come of it. He is old after all."

The two mumbled back and forth like this a while in each others' arms until sleep hit them, resting warmly against the other.

\---

"So. Fun night, I take it?" Thancred asked as Redwood and Lyna came to breakfast. Well, lunch at this point in the day.

"Dunno what you're talking about, man." Redwood played innocent.

"Redwood. She's wearing your fending set. You have on her aiming set. You two absolutely rushed out didn't you? It's plainly obvious what transpired."

"What did happen anyway? Why did I have to be so quiet?" Ryne asked.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Thancred replied.

"Be honest with thy daughter, Thancred. Ryne, if you must know, they partaketh of a slumber together, because they are lovers." Urianger chimed in.

Alisaie cracks up.

"Oh! So they got married? Are they going to have a baby? Wait, how do you make one when you're both women? Hmm hmmmmm." Ryne continues.

Thancred, Redwood, and Lyna all have no comment, going bright red and saying something about kids these days.

\---

And the Exarch was more than overjoyed to hear his favorite Warrior was going to be dating his granddaughter. He could be Redwood's Gramps now, too! What an incredible honor! They were glad he was so enthusiastic but did he have to be such a Gramps about it? No, they're not married. Why was everyone asking that? Time to get some original content, Gramps.

At least everyone's party hangover allowed them enough privacy to go at it again like rabbits. Well, a rabbit and a big dumb beast of a woman.

How else were you supposed to kill time in DPS queue anyway?


End file.
